An existing display panel often includes a plurality of rows of pixels, and the pixels include light-emitting elements. Existing technologies adopt thin film transistors (TFTs) to construct a pixel circuit which provides corresponding current to the light-emitting elements.
However, when a large number of thin film transistors are fabricated on a large size glass substrate, due to a difference in technical parameters, a threshold voltage difference is likely to occur between different thin film transistors. In addition, during the operation of the display panel, a long-time bias state causes a threshold voltage drift of the thin film transistor, which further aggravates the threshold voltage difference of different thin film transistors, thereby resulting in poor luminance uniformity of the display panel. In existing technologies, a threshold voltage compensation stage is often configured in the pixel driving circuit to suppress the threshold voltage difference, and the threshold voltage compensation stage is often arranged during a time period where the light-emitting signal line is emitting the light-emitting signal EMIT. However, for different rows of pixel driving circuits, due to the difference in parasitic capacitance and threshold voltage, the signal intensity of the light-emitting signal EMIT will vary, thereby affecting the degree of threshold compensation and the final luminance of the light-emitting elements.
Therefore, in the existing display panels, the compensation performance of the threshold voltage is substantially poor, which leads to the brightness difference of the pixels in different rows, the formation of horizontal stripes on the display screen, and the display unevenness of the display screen. Accordingly, the display performance of the display panel is degraded.
The disclosed driving method for pixel driving circuit, display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.